1. Field
The following description relates to an image processing apparatus and method for restoring a high resolution of an image using color information that is included in acquired image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing image processing apparatuses have difficulty in acquiring high-quality images in a various environments such as a low-light environment. In order to acquire high-quality images in a particular environment such as an environment that has low-light conditions, an image sensor capable of absorbing a wide wavelength range of light is used. Absorbing a wide wavelength range of light to create images typically results in an image with a low resolution.
An existing Bayer pattern (2×2) may maintain at least ½ resolution because it has two Green channels. However, because new patterns including only one Green channel are being developed, it is inevitable that a resolution will be reduced to ¼ or less.
For these reasons, studies into a technology that can restore high-quality, high-resolution images while absorbing a wide wavelength range of light are being researched.